5 Times Dean said, Damn it Cas! and 1 Time He Didn't
by Inch-High Private Eye617
Summary: Castiel has a knack for surprising Dean.


**A/N: I figured I'd try my hand at a little 5+1 fic. Let's see how this goes.**

* * *

Dean was sitting at the table in him and Sam's dingy hotel room meticulously cleaning their guns while Sam was out doing some research at the local library. He finished up and was gathering the weapons to stash in the trunk when he heard the unmistakable sound of wings. He jumped in shock when Castiel appeared in front of him.

"Damn it Cas!" he shouted, dropping the newly cleaned guns.

"Hello Dean."

Dean sighed and bent down to retrieve the weapons.

* * *

The searing hot shower relaxed the tense muscles in Dean's back, and he sighed blissfully. He watched the day's grime swirl down the drain. A few minutes later he reluctantly turned the water off, wrapping a towel around his hips as he walked out of the bathroom. He opened the door and jumped when he came face to face with Castiel.

"Damn it Cas! Give a guy some warning!" Dean shouted, gripping the doorway.

Cas inclined his head. "I apologize, Dean."

Dean sighed and gave Cas a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

Dean had fallen asleep the moment his head touched the pillow. He and Sam had been hunting a group of vampires for ages, and tonight they'd finally ganked the bloodsuckers.

Sometime during the middle of the night Dean opened his eyes and saw a figure sitting in a chair across the room. He pulled the gun out from under his pillow and flipped the light switch. He relaxed when he saw the familiar trench coat.

"Damn it Cas!" You're gonna give me a heart attack one day! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm watching over you, Dean," Castiel said, innocently.

Dean flushed and mumbled something unintelligible before pulling the sheets back over himself.

* * *

Pie. The king of desserts, Dean thought as he speared another piece onto his fork. He chewed the warm, gooey apple filling happily and leaned back in his chair.

He blinked and suddenly Cas was sitting across from him. He gasped, sending the unchewed pie into the back of his throat. He coughed and hacked, grabbing the table edge until he dislodged the dessert from his airway.

Castiel sat, looking guilty and concerned. "Dean? I'm sorry, are you well?"

Dean sighed, exasperated. "Damn it Cas. Don't just pop up like that! I choked on my damn pie!"

Dean swore he saw the angel's lips quirk up into a small smile.

* * *

Driving the Impala had always been a stress reliever for Dean. He felt all of his problems just drift away, if only for however long he sped down the highway. He felt himself relax and settle in for a nice, long drive. Suddenly, the sound of wings filled the car, and a familiar dark haired angel sat in his passenger seat. Dean jumped in fright, momentarily swerving the car.

"Damn it Cas, you tryin' to kill me?!"

"No, Dean. I apologize for scaring you."

Dean glanced over towards the new arrival in his car.

"I wasn't scared. You just surprised me," he said, defensively.

Cas smirked. "Yes, Dean."

Dean focused his attention back onto the road.

* * *

Dean was filling the Impala's tank when he was approached by a stranger.

"Dean Winchester."

His hand drifted to the angel blade in his jacket. "Who the hell are you?"

The man smirked. "That doesn't matter. I just came to tell you that I hope you won't be missing your little guardian angel."

Dean lunged and grabbed the strange angel. "Where's Cas? What have you done to him?!"

"Is that what you call him? "Cas"? How cute."

"Where. Is. He," Dean growled.

The angel chuckled. "He's dead."

"You're lying."

"I am not," he said, vanishing with a fluttering of wings, and leaving a bundle of fabric on the concrete.

Dean knelt down and shakily gathered the familiar trench coat in his hands. He buried his face into the rough fabric and yelled, crying into Castiel's coat. He stayed on the ground until he could pull himself together enough to drive back to the motel.

He wiped his eyes roughly as he walked into the room. Sam looked up from his laptop.

"Hey man, I just found somth-what happened?" he asked, getting up to stand in front of his brother.

Dean blinked rapidly as tears blurred his vision.

"Sammy, it's Cas," he said, holding the coat limply in his grasp.

Sam's face fell. "Oh shit." He gathered his older brother into a hug.

"He's gone, Sammy!" Dean croaked into Sam's jacket.

"I know, Dean." He said, tearing up himself. "It'll be alright."

Dean yanked himself out of his brother's grasp. "Can you go? Please?"

"Are you sure?"

"Sammy. I just need to be alone."

Sam nodded and left the motel room.

Dean sat down on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands. "Cas…" he called out weakly.

"Yes, Dean?" A familiar voice answered.

Dean snapped his head up. "Cas?!"

"Dean?" Cas asked, hesitantly walking forward. "Are you alright?"

Dean laughed through his tears. "You're alive!"

Cas tilted his head. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Dean stood and pulled his angel into a tight hug.

"There was this angel. He said you were dead. He had your coat."

Castiel sighed. "There are those who believe that I have become too close to you. They don't want me associating with you, but I promise I'm not dead Dean." He paused. "I would like my coat back though."

Dean chuckled, weakly. "I thought you were dead," he whispered. "I thought I lost you. Don't ever fucking do that to me again."

He pulled back and suddenly pressed his lips to Castiel's. Cas stood, frozen with shock. Dean pulled back when he felt no response.

"Shit, Cas. I'm so sorry. Forget I did that," he said, backing away.

Castiel pulled him back into his arms. "I do not wish to forget, Dean," he said before kissing back with enthusiasm.


End file.
